To FangbangerLayla
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Love from Sookie's Secret Santa xXx


_Any author's notes from the person who wrote this gift fic have been removed to prevent any identifying information being revealed. The individual author can post this story to their own profile, complete with intended A/Ns, after the 26th December. We hope this gift fic is enjoyed by all – but mostly for the person it was written for. Thank you to this author for taking part in the first Sookie's Secret Santa fic exchange. Due to the number of participants it will be impossible to post all of the stories in one day - don't worry, everyone will get their gift before Christmas Eve :o)_

_Santa's little helpers_

_Blakes Boogie & Jan of Arc xx_

Öde (Destiny)

To: FangbangerLayla

Summary: AU/semi-AH. The story of Norse Gods, Thor and Sif…and their love.

As is the case in Asgard, the gods and goddesses ever in flux…need something or someone to take their minds off of the never-ending tasks bestowed upon them. Most just want to let go and be what their true natures are and in doing that, they tend to descend from their home in the clouds down to Midgard…what humans know as Earth.

It has always been to the amusement of these gods that they play needless games with the lives that they watch…wanting to see what kind of torment they can cause. Then there are times that they envy the easiness that humans seemingly live their lives, not needing to be constantly on guard from invading worlds since they are pretty much considered the lower branch of the World Tree, Yggdrasill.

But, that doesn't stop them from taking a vacation every once in a while…

oOOOo

"No, _Far_…I will not! I cannot abide by this! How can you even ask this of me?"

Bellowing sounds fill the great hall of Valhalla as the All-Father Odin stands stoically in front of his throne, willing himself to remain calm…after all, he was young once.

He watches as his son, Thor throws one of his many tantrums, but this time it is not for being told that he cannot wage war when he feels like it, no…to him it is much worse.

"You have no choice, Son. I am not asking, I am telling you that this _will_ happen!" the wise old god has had enough by now…

Thor paces, trying desperately to figure a way out of this…there is no way he's going to allow this to happen regardless to what his father decrees. He looks back up to the imposing figure that is Odin; his silvered beard and hair flowing around his face, his features still handsome after all this time. But as he looks upon the steadfast features and the steeliness of his eyes, he knows that any more displays of disobedience with not be harbored. A burning rage fills him as he throws down his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, shattering the floor below it.

"Thor…I will not take any more of this! You WILL be married within a fortnight…it has already been arranged. I have waited more than three hundred years for you to settle down and create an heir. It is far past time for you to GROW UP!" bellows Odin as he tamps down his staff. This is a command and one that was not to be defied, as the Thunder god knew.

Frustrated, he runs his fingers through his long hair…for most of his life there had only been fighting, fucking and more fighting…there was no need now to change this way of life. Being shackled to a wife would be akin to stripping the skin off his body and sending him straight to Jötunheim. Sighing, he tries one more tactic to get through to his father. Speaking in a considerably calmer and softer voice, he says, "Father, I will do anything that you ask but are you sure that this is the proper course of action? I know I have been…difficult…but I am willing to try to conform to your desires for me…"

"Then, you will marry Sif…"

That did it, gone were his hopes of getting out of this…as well as the pretense of humility, "I will NEVER marry her! She will not want me and I sure as Niflhel Don't. Want. Her!" hisses Thor. As soon as those words leave his mouth, a god-awful roar leaves his father…almost shattering the windows in the hall. Piercing eyes stare down on the Thunder god as he speaks in a level voice, "The marriage will take place in a fortnight…you WILL stand as my son and DO YOUR DUTY or you will spend a great deal of time in Niflhel!"

The handsome god has heard many threats from both friend and foe, but when one is issued from the All Father…you do take it seriously. Knowing that any more outbursts will not end well, he gives his father a short nod before leaving the hall in a huff.

Odin sits on the throne, staring after him and smiling…

oOOOo

On one particular spring day in the village of Uppsala, a strange event begins…one that would have far reaching influences into the realm of the gods.

The sun rises high over the small village, the people milling about performing their normal day to day tasks and chores. On this day, however, a hooded stranger enters the town. No one notices the tall stranger, having seen many pass through their little town to get to the coast…but this one seems to be more interested in the town itself. Every little home the stranger passes, he looks in and observe how the people interact. It can be assumed by the way he walks and by the huge sword and bag that adorns his back that he must be a warrior of some kind, or maybe a seafaring fighter. Being so close to a Viking village, it is not too unseemly that they would travel through here to reach the coast…being as though the docks are based here. Many a Viking trawler has made port here, as well as a few small fishing vessels, so the presence of such men does not trouble the villagers.

The stranger moves towards the town tavern, taking a table far in the back. Placing his sword and bag on the floor next to him, he keeps his eyes down so as not to bring any unwanted attention to himself. As he is getting himself comfortable, a pretty barmaid heads over to his table. She approaches cautiously, not sure if this person won't do her any harm considering that he has yet to show his face. She softly asks, "What'll you have, _resenär_?"

Large hands come on the table and the barmaid gasps at their size. Usually, she doesn't take too much time looking her patrons over, but this one seems to call to her. She can't seem to take her eyes off the broad shoulders and the seemingly powerful arms. The hood he is wearing covers his face, but the idea that he could be hiding a face so hideous that it should be kept behind a hood doesn't seem to be likely…

Still…she can't seem to help wishing she could see who this is…

She moves closer to him, trying to subtly peek under the hood. He pulls it further down on his head, instinctively knowing what she is trying to do. Getting a little frustrated, she asks again, "Would you like something?"

Silence

With a huff, she walks away from him…determined not to be that nice to him again. The stranger stares at her as she walks away, his eyes having a problem pulling away from her. She is small in stature, but obviously not letting that be a deterrent for her fiery temper. Even though she did not say much to him, he could sense that she is a spitfire.

She is also as beautiful as the goddess Freyja.

Her hair is of spun gold, even in the tight bun that she has it in. What he could tell of her figure reminds him of Idunna; well-curved and lush. Thoughts of tasting that virginal haven tickle his mind, but this is not why he has come here…

Well, not the _main_ reason why he came here…

His sharp gaze follows her around the small saloon, watching as she deftly carries huge tankards of ale from table to table. Every once in a while, she has to deal with the occasional groper or overeager traveller that just can't keep his hands to himself. A small smile plays at his lips as he observes her deal with her problem with one such man by dumping his ale over his head. This of course leads to one of the many fights that this place must constantly experience with the wet ruffian jumping up to grab the girl, but is stopped by another patron of the bar. The angry man takes a swing at the Good Samaritan, hitting him hard in the jaw. The stranger leans back in his chair to watch the mayhem commence, taking note that the scruffy bartender that comes from behind the bar to remove the unruly men from the establishment. His smile gets bigger as the barmaid quickly wipes the ale that has landed on her dress before cleaning the mess that was made from her temper. The bartender comes over to her to take her in the corner, definitely making sure that she knew that even though she was right to defend herself; inciting a riot in the bar is _not_ good for repeat business.

Chuckles come out of the stranger as he sees her put her hands on her hips and give her obvious boss word for word about her behavior. _Yes, definitely a spitfire_… he thinks to himself, suddenly wanting a mead. He stares hard at the young woman, almost commanding her with just his piercing gaze. She turns to look at him and their eyes finally lock. He stares into eyes as clear as the sky, but as beautifully blue as the sea. Her face is as breathtaking as her body, with small pouty lips and a peaches and cream complexion.

_Dear Odin_…she thinks as she gets the chance to see what is hidden under that hood. Sharp blue eyes stare at her, pulling at her to come to him. His face is regal, beyond beautiful even. Never has she seen a man such as this and her body reacts strangely. The scruffy bartender just looks at her, seeing her attention being pulled away from his chastising. He follows her gaze to the stranger in the back and he smirks. Hitting her lightly in the arm he asks her, "You think you can wait on him without starting another fight?"

"There wouldn't have been a fight if he wasn't such a _gris_?" she hisses at him, still not taking her eyes off the stranger.

"Go on, _lite en_…finish your work."

"Of course, Samuel…have I ever not done so?"

The bartender shakes his head as he goes back behind the counter. Answering the pull, she heads back over to the stranger, finding it odd that now he wants to act like she is there. "Probably another over amorous _sjöman_ heading back out to sea…" she mumbles under her breath, hoping that he hasn't set his eyes on her for some nightly pleasures. As the beautiful young woman finally makes it back to the table, her whole demeanor has changed from the curiosity she had earlier to a harder look…one meant to keep a man from asking too many questions. She cocks her head to the side and says in an annoyed voice, "You finally need something now?"

His smile gets bigger…no harm in teasing her a bit…

"You are nowhere near able to provide me with what I need, but what I want is a tankard of mead," he says in a very low and very sexy voice.

For a minute, she almost forgets that he annoyed her…almost.

Regaining her senses, the barmaid nods…not trusting herself to speak while she hurries back to place her order. The stranger relaxes a bit more, loving the way he was able to distract her. His huskily spoken words gave him the response he knew they would, but something in him regrets it slightly. Just from the way she carries herself, he can tell that there is more to her than he can just merely observe.

And that is enough for him to take a HUGE interest in her.

She hurries back over to him and places the mug down in front of him, not waiting for a thank you, but he halts her with, "Are you in a hurry?" The barmaid stops, but doesn't turn around as he hears her whisper, "_Tusan också_ !"

"I have others I need to take care of…" she starts, but as she tries to move away from him, he reaches out to take her arm. Instantly, an exciting tingle goes up her arm and she almost pulls away fiercely to avoid that feeling. The stranger frowns a bit, feeling the same electric attraction. He tries another tactic, "I did not mean to keep you from your work, I only wanted to ask your name," he says softly.

Not able to pull away from him, she turns with wide eyes and answers softly, "Sookie, _min herre_."

"A strange name, but as lovely as the woman that bears it," is the husky answer. Totally shaken with how she is feeling, she gently pulls away and rushes back to the bar to pick up the mugs that have been steadily lining up while she was dallying with the handsome stranger. He smiles again as he downs the drink in one draught, noting the delicately sweet taste of the brew…but amazingly enough not as sweet as he is sure her lips will taste.

His thoughts are running away with him and he begins to feel his inner power rise up within him. "_Vad fan?_" he asks himself…never needing to tamp down his powers before over a mere human female. Quickly finishing his drink, he throws down a few pieces of gold before grabbing his belongings and nearly running out the door. Sookie watches him make his way out, torn between running after him and cursing the fact that he is the one person that has been able to crack her carefully constructed barrier. Samuel looks at her and smirks once more, "He's not like the others, is he?"

"_Vara tyst, dum_!" she hisses at him as she gathers a worn piece of cloth to clean off the table. When she reaches the table the beautiful stranger has left, she sees the four pieces of gold…

"Gold!" she says as she pockets the small coins quickly. No one in this place has ever had enough currency to have gold, so this was an unusual payment. Sookie can't help but be even more intrigued by the stranger, but a gut feeling tells her that there is more to him than maybe she wants to know. The bemused barmaid takes the empty tankard and makes her way back to the bar to continue her cleanup.

"_Kom hit_, Sookie…I need you to go to the market for some honey. My supply for the mead is getting dangerously low." Samuel says as he reaches into his apron pocket to retrieve a few krona for the purchase. Nodding, she wipes her hands before she grabs the money to head down to the docks.

oOOOo

The stranger moves quickly through town to the small inn on the edge of it, close to the docks and not too far from a farmer's market. He gives the _gästgivare _a small pouch full of gold to make sure that his presence there is kept as quiet as possible before heading towards his room to place his belongings. The room is moderate sized with a big enough bed…more than enough for what he needs at the moment. Placing the bag in a small dresser behind the door, he takes the sword and leaves again…needing to work out the strange feeling that he has. He heads towards an open field that houses a huge aspen, overlooking the sea. Taking the sword out of its scabbard, he moves the cape so that his arms are free…enjoying the feel of the sun on his tanned skin. He takes some practice swings at an unseen foe…feeling each swing and strike as if he were really at war…

This was to be his time away from all of that, a break that was forced on him by the All-Father for insisting that he marry.

Sighing heavily, the handsome young man removes his hood to reveal a silky mane of gold…almost the color of wheat. It falls gently around his shoulders as he takes a deep breath. War and fighting is all he knows…destruction and victory are his only conquests. He looks down at his sword again and whispers a single word, "_Omforma_…"

The sword begins to shimmer before revealing its true form…the hammer known as Mjölnir. Feeling a little better, he smiles as he swings the mighty weapon high in the air before launching himself into the skies…forgetting for the moment that he is not to make himself known to the humans here. Nothing has ever felt so free to him than racing through the heavens, but he immediately remembers his vow…landing softly next to the tree again. As son to the powerful Odin, Thor must keep to his presence as inconspicuous as possible, even knowing how hard that is going to be with his strong personality and wants to divulge in more pleasurable acts.

None of this, no desperate need to regain control would be happening now if it wasn't for _her_…Sookie.

A simple barmaid…

One woman out of the multitude he has tasted of in his many years.

"By Odin, what is happening to me? It is not possible for one small human to touch me so!" he exclaims as he reverts his weapon back into the longsword. Just as he does, he hears a small voice coming towards him, "I didn't expect to see you here…"

He turns quickly to see who it is and his breath catches…before him is the golden haired enchantress that has him out here in the first place. Quickly covering his head back up with the hood, he clears his throat to answer, "I didn't expect to have any company out here."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not here for you. I'm on my way to the docks for a purchase. The bar owner needs me to get some honey for the mead," she says, deliberately trying to keep from looking at his face. There seems to be some unforeseen force that is pulling her towards him and for the life of her she can't figure out why…and it's damn annoying!

He moves to hide in the shadows, not wanting her to see him yet. His looks have been sort of an aphrodisiac to most women…a fortunate happenstance for him, but in the case of this slip of a woman…

_Do I really want her to want me for more than just that?_

Just asking that question seems to be the answer in itself.

Straightening his back, he nods to her as he sheathes his sword, preparing to leave but halts as he picks up a slight gasp stops him. He looks at her as sees that her eyes are wide open…staring at him. He involuntarily pulls the hood further down on his face, but realizes that isn't what she's looking at. His eyes move down and see that the cape has been pulled back so that his physique is on display…

_How did I forget that?_

"There is no reason for you to hide…I have already seen you," she whispers as she takes a step closer. Her eyes drink in the figure he portrays…his body is tanned and well-muscled, his arms are thick corded steel just bulging with power. That damn tingling starts again and she can't help but shiver at the sensation. She can hear him sigh before he steps forward once again, this time removing the cloak he has wrapped around him.

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…_

Standing before her is a god…which one she can't even begin to imagine but he has to have been truly molded in the image of them. He's tall, at least 6 and a half feet with long hair the color of the sunset at dusk. His eyes are so sparkling blue she feels like she is drowning the Nordic Sea and his body…sculpted, literally chiseled so that each muscle can be seen and admired. He's wearing a sleeveless black tunic made of the finest cloth, linen maybe, shot through with red stitching in decorative designs.

For once in her life, she has nothing to say…no sharp remark, no insult, not even a compliment. For once, she has been struck dumb by his beauty.

Sookie finally finds her voice to ask, "_Min herre_, I have given you my name, but I was never told yours…"

He doesn't hesitate and mutters in his low voice, "_Mitt namn är _Eric_, vackra en._"

"Eric, a good strong name," she whispers as she grasps the front of her dress, flustered with the way he called her 'beautiful one'. He takes a good look at her attire and is appalled at the threads that adorn her. Her dress is made of the shoddiest materials; holes apparent in different place on the bodice and the skirt. It's made of a most hideous brown and falls just to her slim ankles. Again, his eyes appreciate the lush curves of her body…being this close gives him a better sight than was had in that dimly lit tavern.

And again, his mind races to imagine such a body…naked and wanting underneath him.

Clearing his throat, he tamps down those lustful thoughts to smile innocently, "My _mor_ thought as you do, but I think it was more because my_ far_ wanted me to be named after one of our ancestors." Eric leans against the sword as he stares intently at her, as if he was trying to gain some information secretly from her.

Nonplussed, Sookie regains her composure and smiles back, "As I would have expected, but now I must be on my way," she returns as she starts to move past him. An arm shoots out to grab hers before she gets away and she turns to look into his eyes. His smile turns alluring as he asks, "May I join you? I have wanted to check out the market but never found the chance."

Again, her voice is robbed of her as she nods, pulling her arm away from him…caressing the spot as if he scalded her. She leads the way through the field and onto the road next to the inn. Eric tries to find anything else around him to look at, but fails miserably. This woman has drawn his entire attention and a gnawing dread deep in his gut is warning him to tred lightly…

Unfortunately, he has NEVER listened very well to the voice of reason.

He follows her, but at a respectable distance…not wanting to ruin her reputation. In small towns such as this, the manner in which a young woman is raised decides her bride price when the time comes. Even though she works in a tavern, she doesn't come across as being a loose woman…there must be a reason as to why she took up employment in such a place.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Eric asks softly, "What is such a gentle young woman doing in a tavern? I have to admit that I would not have thought such a woman would willingly work there…"

The beautiful barmaid stops in her tracks as she seems to consider what he asked, but when she turns around, her eyes are flaming. Placing her hands on her hips she hisses, "_Okunniga människor_! Have you changed your mind about me 'giving you what you need'?Do you think because I work in a tavern that I am an easy conquest? Are you so used to women dropping and spreading their legs to you that anyone gentle is simply not possible?" A small hand lashes out and makes contact with his cheek, but her tirade doesn't stop, "I am a proper lady, _gris_, and I take offense to what you are implying!"

Eric stares at her, unconsciously placing his hand to where his cheek is stinging…doing his best to calm down. _How DARE she even THINK to strike me?_ Everything in him that is the Thunder God screams to have her come to heel, to have her understand that she is a mere human and therefore has no business speaking, much less striking him the way she did.

Sookie takes a step back when she sees a seething fire light in his eyes…_what in the hell is wrong with me?_ For years now, her grandmother has been trying to get her to calm that vicious temper down, stating that no man would want a woman that did not know her place. Those words alone had her biting nails…why should a woman always come under thumb to a man? Weren't there female warriors that could hold their own against the men? The Valkyries were the winged protectors of the heavens and they are women.

No, it just never sat well with her that she was being taught to be inferior…a deep part of her rebelled against such ideas!

But now…

She struck the face of a stranger, lost her temper, and dared accuse him of slander. Her grandmother would surely punish her; maybe even insist that she find another place of employment since she is convinced that all of the awful habits Sookie has been displaying are coming from the patrons of the tavern. She gasps as she watches Eric turn even angrier, too stunned at the sheer rage building in his expression to mutter an apology.

That devilish little voice that seems to tell her to do these dangerous things argues with her common sense, asking it why should she be sorry when he insulted her?

_But, what if he was just asking a simple question?_

"_Fan_!" she mutters as she forces herself to consider that she may have been hasty in her assumptions. Forcing herself to calm down, she lowers her arms to clench her hands…trying to find a way to say something.

"Eric…I…" she starts, but is effectively cut off by him gripping her up by her arms…forcing her to stare in his blazing eyes while dangling in the air. "I have never…I will never…_Fan du till helvetet_!" he growls, dropping her to the ground. He quickly turns away from her, marching his way back to the inn.

Stunned, Sookie stands there looking at his retreating back.

Anyone else would have struck her back or recommended that she be disciplined, anyone else would have demanded that her family pay reparations for the insult she has done to a noble man, because that is certainly what he is. Sighing heavily, she decides to finish her earlier task of going to the market…then she has to make her way to the inn.

oOOOo

Eric makes his way to his room, his rage barely contained at this point. Rushing up the stairs and ignoring the staring eyes in the lobby, he unlocks the door to his room and paces…growling intensely. "I am the God of Thunder! The heavens cower in my presence and I have the unmitigated gall to have a miniscule woman _dare_ to accost me?" he yells at no one.

A shimmering appears in front of him that makes him pause. As he looks on, the image of a close friend appears to him wearing the gear of the Valkyries. Frowning, he sits in a chair while the image completely materializes. A tall blonde with striking features smirks at him as she folds her arms.

"_Fan Thor, vad har ni gjort nu_?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"What have I done? What have _I_ done? Been insulted by a simple human is all!" he growls as he pounds on the arm of the chair…obliterating it with one strike. Even more upset, he stands again to move over to the window…still trying to find some kind of inner peace.

With a left handed comment, he says, "This IS Midgard, Hildr…dress appropriately."

"By your will…" she mumbles as her warrior's garb turns into a fine dress made of the softest linen. Even being a Valkyrie and considered one of the most deadly of the group, she still can turn an eye. Swaggering over to where he is, she takes a deep breath before speaking, "Who would have thought the all-powerful God of Thunder would be felled by a _human_!"

"Hildr…" the angry god says menacingly.

"Pamela, if you please; no one need know my true identity…_Thor_…" is the snarky return.

A raised eyebrow answers as he says, "Then call me Eric…"

"Fine, but this doesn't solve your little problem does it? We can feel your anger all the way in Asgard…you will alert Odin if you don't calm down." Pam says as she absently checks her nails.

Eric shakes his head at her unnatural actions…Valkyries are not known for their feminine wiles.

He refuses to speak, still not able to handle the onslaught of emotions that have his mind in a tailspin. All he can see before him is her; her flashing eyes as she accused him of debauchery, the heaving of her chest as she lashes out with her anger…

_Damn, what would that temper look like when it was used for passion?_

The Valkyrie shakes her head, "Keep your mind out of her _långkalsonger_, Eric…or maybe that is what you need to get yourself back under control?"

That, of course, was the wrong thing to say at that moment and it takes everything in him not to throw the nearest piece of furniture at her. Taking a deep breath he tells her, "It is for that reason she lashed out at me. She seems to think that is all I want from her…"

"Isn't it?"

The handsome warrior is quiet again, but this time he's in thought. At any other time, bedding women was just something he did for a moment's pleasure and he found humans to be much more…shall we say… agreeable to the sexual demands that he places on his partners. Granted, when he first saw her the thought of using her for the night was tempting, but as he watched her and how she carried herself, there was no way he would be able to degrade her like that. Honestly, he never saw her as a lady of the night, she seemed way too innocent and temperamental to be otherwise. To have been accused so quickly of such an act of slander only meant that she has had to deal with those accusations quite a bit…

But then, why put herself through the scrutiny and work there?

Pamela watches his face and can tell that he has finally reached a level of calm that will keep his secret a little while longer. Nodding she says, "Good, now I can get back to what I was doing. I suggest that you decide what you plan to do about that girl, and soon. You only have a fortnight before you have to stand before all of Asgard and marry that goddess."

"You don't have to remind me of that, Pam. I came here to escape that, remember?"

She comes over to place her hand on his shoulder, "But, you cannot escape it. You got away for a while, but it does not change your circumstances. The marriage is going to take place." The pretty blonde walks over to the half demolished chair to sit down. Crossing her legs, she gazes at her lifelong friend and sighs.

"Maybe it won't be all that bad. I hear that she is extremely beautiful…" she starts.

Eric frowns his face, "It wouldn't matter if she rivaled the looks of Freyja herself, marriage is not for a god like me. Why must I always have to conform to someone…mainly my father?" he asks. The Valkyrie shakes her head, "You are the son of the All-Father, you are the Thunder god…it is in your makeup to be more than you are."

"Not good enough, _vän_…"

Shrugging her shoulders again she answers, "It's going to have to be. It will be better for everyone that you get over it and do as expected."

The warrior sits on the edge of the bed, placing his arms on his knees. "It is what is expected…I have been hearing that my entire life. Just once, I would like to hear that the decisions made for _my_ life are going to be left up to me!"

"Not going to happen…you haven't been too good at choosing well."

He glares at Pam, "Thanks…"

She smiles, "That's what _vänner_ are for!"

Pam stands then, placing another hand to his shoulder, "I am going to go now. Please settle this; I can only do so much before your father comes to me to find you." The handsome god stands and places his hand to her cheek, "I would never let it go that far."

"Better not."

And with that, she disappears.

He stands there, thinking about everything they have been discussing…but in the back of his mind he cannot eliminate the thoughts of that damned Sookie…

Part Two

"_Hur kunde jag har varit så dum?_" Sookie murmurs to herself as she trudges back to the tavern. After taking the time while bartering for the honey to think of what a complete fool she must have looked like hollering at a man that simply asked her a very logical question, Sookie has come to the most embarrassing conclusion…she has to apologize. Since she was able to take the job in the tavern, many people have been asking that same question and the more she heard it, the more she took it as an insult.

Why can't a woman work in a place and NOT be considered soiled?

Her grandmother has been trying to get through to her, been trying to make her see that being feminine is not a bad thing…that wanting to be with a man is not a sign of submission. So many lessons she has had to endure and has yet to listen to any of them.

Until now.

She hurries back to the tavern, giving Samuel the basket she got from the market. The bartender looks her in the face and asks, "What has you so flustered, _lite en_? You look as if you killed your favorite pet."

Tears actually begin to form in her eyes as she whispers, "I have let my mouth get me in trouble again…"

A deep frown covers Sam's face as he presses on, "What have you done now? I have lost a few good patrons because of your stubborn attitude, Sookie!" The tone in which he says this strikes Sookie to her heart. This is not the first time that she has been scolded for saying or doing something so out of place in here…she is quite sure that it will only take one more time before she will lose her position here, and maybe one of the very few friends she has…

And where will she and her grandmother be then?

"Sam, that man that was in here earlier…the _resenär_?" she stammers. Sam nods.

"Well, I happened upon him in the fields and we spoke a little. I told him that I was headed to the market and he asked if he could come with me since he wanted to see it for himself…"

"Okay…I see no problem there."

The flustered barmaid swallows hard before she continues, "I said he could come with me and it was fine, but then he…he…propositioned me!"

Sam actually growled as he hissed, "He did what?"

Then the rambling starts, "He asked me why a gentle young woman would work in a place like this…I mean, he actually had the nerve to ask me that! Like the only type of women that can work in these places are the ones that obviously allow men to travel in and out of their legs…"

Sam shakes his head as he puts a hand up to stop her, "Sookie, did he _actually_ say that or did you jump to your usually WRONG conclusions?"

Those tears begin to fall now…before, she could always count on Sam to be her ally when she felt she was affronted, but now…

Shocked, she stumbles over her next words, "Sam, how can you ask me that? I thought you were my friend…"

The bartender just stares at her as he says, "You have had this sour attitude towards men since I hired you. You have this preconceived notion that all men think that you are only good for a roll in the hay or to be a slave…why is that I wonder?"

Now her temper is really rising, how _dare _he question how she thinks? How dare he…

She stops her internal tirade, again a simple question, but not so simple. No one has ever come right out and asked her about her motivations for her thoughts. Now that she is faced with the inquiry, she is actually afraid to answer.

Sam sees this and lets her off the hook, "You may not be able to tell me, but you need to face it. You have unnecessarily insulted a veritable stranger for nothing more than your own prejudices and it was not the first time."

Sookie plops down in a nearby chair and holds her head down, making Sam smile. This is the first time he has ever seen her ashamed about her actions. Leaning on the bar he tells her, "You need to apologize to him for your insolence, and before he comes back to demand one from you."

The last thing Sookie wants is to have to be made to say sorry in front of all these people. She has done everything in her power to build up this hard ass exterior and by that degrading action, all that work will be for nothing. Never again will she be made to feel that her life is not hers to live…never again will she have to follow blindly behind some unknown man because her family tells her that is the way of things…

…but, even as she thinks this, she knows that she has gone too far this time. Eric had done nothing to incite such anger in her; in fact he incites something more, something that is far more terrifying than losing her own sense of individuality. Closing her eyes, the frustrated young woman does her best to block the strange thoughts that have been plaguing her ever since she saw those beautiful blue eyes…talk about a weakness.

It has never occurred to her that she could feel those things for a man, of course she has never let herself experience it since it went against what she felt her life should be about. So, she has done her best to place all men in the same category, for the exception of Samuel.

And now obviously, Eric.

Samuel comes around the bar to where she's sitting and kneels in front of her. Using his finger to bring her face up to his, he says softly, "I wish I could help you with this, I wish I could make you see that everything is not so right and wrong. You will have feelings one day, _lite en_, and the day that you do will be the day that you finally understand."

Glassy eyes stare at him, "Understand what?"

He caresses her cheek as he replies, "Love is not evil. Wanting to share your life, feelings; heck, your very soul with someone does not make you weak. Surprisingly enough, it can make you stronger." The words are said so softly that she almost thinks that he never said them…and they happen to be the very same things that her grandmother has been telling her all this time. After a few tense moments, she sighs and prepares to stand. The bartender stands with her, smiling gently, "What do you plan to do?"

"I guess…I guess I have to make a fool of myself and apologize…"

Sam frowns, "Sookie…" he starts but she cuts him off, "I know, I know…after all, Asgard wasn't built in a day!"

Shaking his head, he gets back to his job…hoping that she has finally met het match.

oOOOo

Eric has yet to come out of his room…the very idea that a barmaid could have his mind and libido in such an uproar is laughable…

…but, here he sits.

If his father could see him now, his laughter would shake the very bowels of the Bifrost. The main reason he is insisting on this marriage is that Odin has grown tired of the constant womanizing that he has been doing. To be the next king of the gods and to be acting as if his cock has a mind of its own is just something his father will no longer accept. Not that the All Father didn't do his own in his time, but he eventually settled down and realized that there was more to being a god than having a swinging cock, never mind the ability to charm women into surrendering their virtues to them.

A frown forms on his face as, for the first time, that idea is finally taking root in his mind. If it wasn't for Sookie, he probably would have never given it any more thought. _What is happening to me?_ He questions himself again. Standing, he starts to pace again, his mind racing.

"This is getting me nowhere…I have to find her…" he mumbles to himself as he grabs his sword once again, heading back to the tavern.

oOOOo

Sookie walks slowly towards the inn, alternating between turning back and going forward. All she has ever known is to never let a man get the better of her…never show any weakness to a man. This is not she has been taught, rather a mantra she has adopted to protect her heart.

For that is her greatest fear…

The petite barmaid is afraid; afraid that she will fall for a man and be made to be a slave to her feelings. She fears that whatever man she takes to her heart will abuse it leaving it battered and broken for her to have to fix alone. She has seen so much heartbreak; seen so many acquaintances being brought to the edge of insanity because of a broken heart.

She has sworn this will never happen to her.

As she makes her way to turn herself into the world's biggest fool she's almost run over by a large figure of a man. "_Dum!_ Can you NOT see where you are going?" she screams before she actually looks at the person that committed such an offense.

Her jaw drops as she is face to face with the person she has been trying to find and avoid for the past twenty minutes.

"I think, _liten kvinna_, that the same could be said of you…" is the husky growl in answer.

_Is this day going to get ANY better?_

Taking a deep breath, she looks him the face and summons the strength to say, "Uh, Eric…I…uh well, can we go to the fields to talk?"

Surprised that she did not tear into him like she did earlier today he merely nods before he follows her to the very place where he was heading…to work out a little before finding her. They head to a secluded area that heads up a small cliff overlooking the Nordic Sea. Sookie heads to the pile of rocks near the edge to sit down. The Thunder god sees that she is finding this very hard to deal with and almost laughs at her, not knowing that of course it is a cover for the conflicting emotions that are running through him as well.

For once, he does not insist that she get on with it…he gives her the time to get herself together. Something tells him that she is here for a reason that will be ultimately pleasing to him…why, he doesn't know.

The beautiful young woman looks at the ground below before she draws her gaze up to his, her eyes clearly showing the conflict within her. He stands quietly as she finally opens her mouth to say, "I was…wrong in what I said to you earlier. I shouldn't have taken that question so personally."

A tiny spark of something hits Eric as he just nods in response.

Not waiting for him to say anything else, she plows on, "I don't know why I feel I need to explain myself, but I have never wanted to seem…weak in anyone's eyes. I have had to deal with questions like that ever since I've started to work with Samuel…"

Eric cuts her off, "If you hate those questions, then why do you continue to work there? I am sure that there is more…suitable employment in this town."

Sookie swallows another sharp retort as again her temper flares…this is not why she came here and the question is logical, "No one else would hire me. Samuel is the only one that can deal with…my temper," she says softly. Her eyes fall to the ground again, suddenly ashamed of her admission.

Eric almost smiles…he can fully understand that.

He waits for her to continue, "He has been a sort of surrogate father to me and his friendship is something that I will always cherish…"

Somehow, those innocently said words strike a dangerous chord within him.

But she continues, still unaware why she feels she needs to unencumber herself with all of this with someone who is practically a stranger. Her beautiful brown eyes move back up to gaze directly into his own, compelled to spill her entire life story to him…unaware how intimate such a thing really is.

"My parents died in a flood…there were only my brother and I left when we came to stay with my _mormor_. Since he was the older brother and so called man of the house, he took it upon himself to take care of us, but that ended a few years ago. A skirmish with a band of wandering Vikings ended his life when they decided to attack the village."

The handsome warrior moves in closer to her, taking a seat next to her on the large boulder. Unsure of what to say, he places a gentle hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort. Involuntarily, her hand comes up to grab hold…her emotions over the loss of her brother sweeping over her in the flood that she has never allowed to take her. She pushes on, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "It was left up to me to find some type of employ to pay rent and keep food on our table. After trying many of the different types of vocation, I had to realize that my temperament was not…fit…for most genteel places, so I went to the tavern. It took some convincing, but finally let me stay."

All Eric can do is nod…the hazy picture that had been painted for him is becoming clearer and clearer now. The surprising thing about this little scene is that he actually _cares_ about what she's thinking. He furrows his brow at the very idea that this slip of a woman can hold his interest the way that she has. There is way more to this angel than meets the eye.

"I think I can understand…it must have been very hard on you when he died." Eric says softly.

Sookie looks at him, suddenly shy. She had not meant to open up to him and for the life of her she cannot say why she did. Halting her speech, she coughs before standing abruptly. She pulls back a stray bit of hair as she says, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

He stands as well, his face gentling under her confusion, "It's okay, _lite en_. I know this could not have been easy for you…the apology, I mean."

Her eyes soften as her breathing takes on an erratic beat. This is the first time that she has allowed a man to get this close, to even let him know, in any sort of way, about her life. _Maybe they were right…maybe I can still be myself with a man…_

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves…_

Smiling, she returns, "You have no idea."

He laughs. He actually laughs…and it's the sweetest sound she has ever heard.

With a silly grin on his face, Eric proceeds to ask her, "Well, now that we have had this little meeting, how would you like to get something to eat? It is close to supper and I have had a pretty event-filled day."

Nodding, she looks at him warily to which he adds, "It's just for supper. I don't want to deal with that famous temper again!"

"Okay, I do know a very nice place along the docks. It should be just perfect for an _adelsman_ such as yourself," she supplies as she starts to head in that direction. Out of curiosity, he grabs her arm to question her about that statement…

Not a good idea.

The minute his hand touched her skin, a spark of electricity flashed between them. Soulful brown eyes meet glazed blue ones as those currents of feeling fill them both. The feeling scares them both, even though he cannot make himself let her go.

"You wanted something?" she asks.

"Yes…I…uh, wanted to know what made you think I was a nobleman?" he stammers out. This inability to make sensible sentences is beginning to wear thin. The beautiful blonde moves towards him a little to explain, "You carry yourself like one; your posture, your speech, your clothing all scream wealthy nobleman."

He frowns, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Sookie giggles for the first time, "Yes, I think you should."

"Well then…" he starts as he gallantly bows and sweeps his arm in the direction of the docks, "_Söt kvinna, _I eagerly await for you to show me the way!" He flashes her a brilliant smile that coerces her to smile back. She steps forward with a saucy smirk as she says, "Then, come this way."

oOOOo

The stroll to the eatery was pleasantly quiet, neither one knowing what to say and too unsure that if they did say something, it would cause this fragile peace to be ruptured. Eric smiled broadly when he saw the name of the place overhead, "_Åskgud_, is it?"

"Yes, the owner _swears _that he is descended from Thor himself." Sookie supplies.

Eric nearly chokes, "Oh, I can guarantee that statement is far from the truth!" She looks at him when he says this, but makes no reply…it's almost as if he knows the Thunder god himself to make such a claim. Shaking her head, she leads him into the dimly lit place and straight for the first table she could find. It happens to be in a corner, but close enough to bar to see the events taking place there. Eric gently helps her in her seat, frowning that he has actually remembered his manners before taking the seat next to her.

The atmosphere in here is far from being conducive to any intimate conversation, so they begin to slowly work their way into chit-chat; talking about any little thing that they have experienced to things that they wish they could still do. A nice woman comes over to politely ask what they would like to have. Since this place is pretty limited in their fare, Eric decides to order some wild roasted boar with spring vegetables…and surprisingly, Sookie doesn't object.

As the woman rushes off to give the cook her order, Eric looks shockingly at his companion, who has been silently staring at him the entire time they have been seated. Blushing prettily, she lowers her gaze as unfamiliar feelings start to fill her. First, she's willing to tell him just about everything about herself; second, she is actually having a light dinner with him and not having one moment where she needs to put him in his place; and third…

That one, she _will not_ give any thought to…not yet.

Sookie looks around the room, trying to find something else to gain her attention when he speaks softly to her, "I know this must be new to you, but have I done something to offend you, again?"

She looks down before she can bring her eyes back up to his. It is becoming increasingly obvious that they can speak more clearly through their gazes than the words coming from their mouths. _In the eyes, you can see the truth_…she has always been told and in those beautifully clear icy blues, she can see a world that she would never even dare to dream of. There still is something about him that urges her toward caution, but that deeper part of her…the part that is womanly and soft, the part that she has been so determined to deny; that part is calling out to him.

Making her want the one thing she has always felt she needed to deny herself, her heart.

The tall, handsome man stares at her with a curious look on his face, wishing her could read her thoughts; wishing that he knew if she felt anything of what he was feeling at this moment in time. He has to stifle a groan, wondering where in the universe he found these conflicting thoughts. Eric can't help but think again at her beauty, and that of course leads to many depraved thoughts about what he would love to do to this simple barmaid.

Still waiting for her to respond, he leans back in the chair with a small smile on his perfect lips. Flustered, Sookie finally finds her lost voice and answers, "No…I just…uh, well…I just don't do this!"

"This?" he asks.

Her arms wave frantically as she tries to explain, "This…I don't have dinner with anyone but my grandmother. I have never _wanted _to have dinner with anyone but her in…forever."

Seeing an opportunity, he sits up to move his chair closer to her, "Why is that, _lite en_?"

A strange sense of fear overcomes her and she stammers, "I…I can't say."

Eric nods, knowing that this will not be the last time this will be brought up. For now, he will let her keep some of her secrets…having this repast with her is more than he has thought would be possible. Wanting to keep her talking, he asks another question, "DO you live far from here?"

Glad for the change in conversation she answers, "I live a few miles past the docks, on the hills behind Uppsala. It is my family home."

"You travel all that distance to work in this town? Isn't there a closer village?"

She seems a little shocked with that inquiry, but responds, "That also falls under not being able to find employment. I was not welcome there after a while…"

Instead of the embarrassed look she had when she admitted to her infraction before, this time her face hardens and he leans over to her as an almost scared look distorts her features. Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder he asks, "What really happened there, Sookie? From the look in your eye, it was more than just a dislike for your fiery temper?"

Sookie tries to calm herself as his words finally hit her, "Fiery? No one has ever called my temper fiery?" she says, effectively avoiding answering his question…

So she thinks…"Yes, you do have such a temper, but you will not avoid what I have asked you."

Now, she's nervous…and ashamed.

_What?_

"Sookie, you will tell me what happened right now!" he demands and he hits the table a little harder than necessary. At that sound she jumps, but remains quiet.

_This is not the way to get her to open up to you, moron!_ is the instant thought.

Calming slightly, he places his arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer to his body. His tone much more quiet, he asks again, "Please…maybe I can help?"

A tear falls, alerting him to her conflicting emotions. In a very small voice, she says, "I was not disliked in that village…on the contrary, the _bestar _that live there liked me far too much…" she trails off as a shiver passes through her.

That is enough…Eric has been in enough rough towns to know what some men will think by seeing a lovely young woman such as her asking for a job. Steeling himself for the inevitable answer, he probes further, "They…tried to attack you, did they not?"

She nods briefly.

A surge of possessiveness floods him as all kinds of depraved pictures fill his mind. _How dare they defile her?_

Sookie finally looks up at him and what she sees both excites and frightens her; his face has hardened, his elegant eyebrows are furrowed in thought as he looks as if he's contemplating doing someone some serious harm. Worried now, she places her hand on the arm encircling her, "It is not as bad as you think, I was not…brutalized like you may believe. An older man tried to…well, he actually…touched me inappropriately. Sam happened to be in this village at the time Auckvar tried to press me against a wall in an alley. He saved me, telling me that he would give me work here. I never saw what happened to that odious Auckvar…"

The Thunder god's blood was boiling…he may have had many women. But he has NEVER taken a woman without her consent. This was atrocious!

And humans wonder why the gods have so much fun playing with their lives!

Rubbing her arm, he tells her, "It is a good thing that Samuel was there for you. If it would have been me…let's just say you would be very _glad_ not to know what happened to him!"

Her eyes glaze over a little…just hearing that he would have fought for her, would have literally killed for her and she doesn't even know himis more than she ever thought. For once, the feeling of comfort and something else fills her and she doesn't fight it. Hesitantly she places her head on his shoulder as she closes her eyes for a quick moment.

And he allows it.

He takes the chance to inhale her unique scent; a mixture of wildflowers and an exotic oil he cannot name. The handsome warrior also lets his cheek rest on her head, marveling in the softness of her hair. He begins to wonder, yet again, about how those silky strands would feel between his fingers…how her face would look expressing her pleasure as he…

_Need to stop now…_

Just as he gathers his wits, the woman comes back with their plates…placing them down quickly before wandering to the bar to bring them some mead. Sookie takes in a deep breath as she almost drools over the fare in front of her. Even with the work, means are thin at home. Since the house does not belong to her family anymore, she has to pay a rent for it and it takes most of her earnings. Sighing, she digs in…eating like she has not eaten in weeks…

…which is almost true.

Part Three

They eat in silence, but Eric does watch her as she devours everything in front of her. There is NOTHING ladylike in the way she eats…she could put any Viking to shame with her gluttony.

And surprisingly, he finds this refreshingly appealing.

No doubt his father would have a problem with her table manners, considering that she is a female…

Smiling at his thoughts, he quickly finishes his meal as Sookie finally comes up from her plate to breathe. "I have never…" he starts and a becoming blush covers her face, sensing what he is about to say to her. Swallowing the last bit of food in her mouth and washing it down with some of the sweet mead, she gains her courage to speak, "I'm sorry. My grandmother has always been after me for my horrible eating habits."

Laughing lightly, he leans back in his chair again, "I would have thought someone so gentle born would not be so voracious."

Sookie smiles, for once not taking what he has said as a barb, "I do have extensive knowledge of the finer ways of eating, but I figured that I should be able to blend in a lot better if I act as those around me. Kept away most unwanted advances…"

_I can imagine…_he thinks before taking a swig on the draft himself.

Stretching out, he goes into his pocket for some more gold coins. The young blonde can't help but to stare hungrily at the currency as he places four on the table. "There…that should more than cover the meal and the service," he announces while he stands. His companion stands with him and follows him to the bar. Eric speaks to the proprietor briefly saying, "We have fully enjoyed our meal and the lovely service. There is enough there to give her a little repast…make sure she has received it."

The older man merely nods his head as he peers over to the table, spying the gold pieces. He then waves to the maid to hurry over to take it before some unscrupulous person grabs it first…the money being gold after all.

Giving the man a return nod, Eric takes Sookie's hand as they depart from the establishment. The young woman looks down at their clasped hands, marveling in the fact that she has yet to lose her temper. The warmth of his touch is something that she never thought she would ever _want _to experience. They head back out into the dusk, watching the slow setting of the sun. Eric looks down at his companion…his eyes flaming at the breathtaking picture that is presented before him. Her lips are open slightly and she runs her tongue lightly over her bottom lip. The shade of rose that covers her lips cover the creamy complexion of her cheeks…giving her an almost ethereal gleam. Her hair falls about her shoulders in a golden shower, definitely something that would be glorious to see as she leans over him as she rides him…

His _byxor_ are suddenly becoming too confining and he has to stop himself from adjusting for comfort…no need to embarrass her when he just has been able to calm her from her usual tirades. Quietly, he leads them back to the cliff where they were talking earlier…the view there reminding him of the scenery in Asgard. Somehow, somewhere in the few hours that he's been in this obscure little village…he has found…

…he doesn't know how to describe it.

_A fortnight…all I have is a fortnight…_he remembers as his father's ringing voice bellows in his memory. Two weeks to spend with this amazing woman…before…

_No, I won't think of that right now…I have my freedom._

Sookie notices that he has a deep furrow on his face and pulls him short. She steps closer to him and he takes in a breath, wondering what she's getting ready to do. Curious of his withdrawn demeanor, she hesitantly runs her finger between his brows to work that frown loose. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

Those three little words change everything for him, a god…the Thunder god.

_What is it about this girl?_ He asks himself again as he gently removes her hand from his face. Of all the women that he has had any dealings with, the only one that have ever touched him with any form of reverent gentleness had been his mother…no simple dalliance wold ever think of doing such a thing. Those meaningless meeting were just that…meaningless.

Going to battle and coming home to a warm body to plunder was all he could ever dream of. They were a means to an end...a way to get rid of the bloodlust of excitement he worked up on the battlefield. Most of them he never saw again, and even more of them were nameless…thus is the way he handles his private affairs.

But now…

Now, those routines seem abhorrent to him. To even think about treating Sookie like that almost has him heaving. Hastily changing his thoughts, he smiles gently as he finally speaks, "Nothing, _lite en_, I was just…enjoying the surprise."

"What surprise?" the beautiful blonde asks.

Stepping closer to her, he almost breathes his response…sending sensual shivers down her spine, "The surprise that you want to spend time with me."

Their eyes lock and hold…those depths speaking volumes between them. Neither wants to disturb the web-like cocoon that is surrounding them now, but they both feel like there is so much more they _should_ do.

He gently caresses her cheek with a single finger as he asks, "Would you mind meeting me here tomorrow? I find that I have truly enjoyed the time we shared together." Those beautiful brown eyes look as if they are going to tear as she gives her nearly inaudible response, "I would love to. I can meet you here in late afternoon…maybe we can have a late picnic?"

He flashes her a brilliant grin as he nods, "That sounds perfect. I shall eagerly await our meeting." His husky voice causes her to stare at his lips briefly, wondering about that fascinating mouth once more.

Smirking slightly, he gives in to her silent pleading by leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers. Sookie's eyes glaze over as she catches her breath with the sweet warmth that sends a strange pulse of desire through her. It is a mere brushing…nothing substantial but she feels as if she were kissed breathless.

The effect was not lost on the Viking either.

In his millennia of years, he has _never _had this type of response to a teasing kiss. He could taste the promise of something far more passionate hiding beneath the surface of this aloof barmaid…something that calls out to the very feral part of him…

A part that he has been clamping down with a strength only born of the gods.

"_God natt, min lilla en," _he whispers softly to her as he turns to head back to the inn…the days ahead looking extremely promising.

oOOOo

From that first dinner, a comfortable camaraderie began and they both started to open up to each other a little more each time they met. At first, it was just normal getting-to-know-you talks; her telling him of her mundane adventures in the tavern and he regaling her with travels abroad. Sookie started to see that being friends with a man was not so suffocating as she first believed it would be…after all Eric was very easy to talk to. He seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it. There were a few occasions where an argument would arise, but they learned that they were both very passionate people and that maybe they should take a step back to consider what the other was saying…it may just make more sense…

…of course, they didn't always succeed in avoiding fights…they just did a better job at calming the situation down before it got completely out of hand.

Eric learned that she was very skilled with her hands; having learned some swordplay from her brother. There were even a couple of times where they would spar a little to just hone his skills as well as temper hers. The more they talked, laughed, fought, and learned from each other; the more they started to admit to the feelings rising within them. For the first time in centuries, Eric was loathe to take it further…knowing that his time on Midgard as well as a single man was rapidly ending and he didn't want that looming separation any harder than it had to be.

Sookie couldn't believe her fortune…she had finally allowed someone to get close, just not so close that all of her feelings were involved. No, there was still so much about him that she didn't know…as well as so much she didn't tell him…

On one day at dusk, they had decided to meet at their special spot on the cliff…most all of their meetings were here and they had grown sentimental about the place. Eric was standing under the tall oak tree, practicing his sword skills as she approached. The beautiful blonde stops her trek to stare at the fluid motions of her dearest friend. Each sword strike and counter move is performed as if choreographed…never a mistake in any motion. The muscles in his arms ripple as well as those in his legs, displaying the sheer power of the man. She has yet to find another man to rival his beauty…his visage definitely of the gods. Her heart takes on that damned staccato beat again, this time the sensual pictures conjured are those that could rival what she has heard from certain disreputable ladies as they frequented the tavern.

Her hungry eyes take in every inch of that chiseled body; from his dimpled chin to the luscious curve of his ass. Her cheeks burn at the thought of touching him there, holding on to him as he presses deeper into her…

_Stop that! There is no way that is going to happen!_

And for the first time in her life, another little voice stirs the question, _why not?_

Her breath catches after that one…mainly because she really didn't have an answer at that moment. The silly notion of if men could have more than one lover, then why can't a woman fills her thoughts and is about give herself a perfect reply when common sense rears its ugly head, stating…

_Because it is simply not done…not here anyway…_

Taking a deep breath while pasting on a smile that would hopefully cover up the obscene thoughts in her mind, she calls out to him, "Don't overwork yourself…you'll be too tired to even eat!" She lifts the basket she has on her arm to show him their repast.

His head quickly turns toward the voice and a mesmerizing smile covers his face as he comes out of his fighting stance to sheathe his sword. As she approaches he says, "Hardly, _min lilla en_…I have the appetite of a hundred men, more than enough to devour what you have."

A slight blush emerges on her cheeks as those words are spoken and Eric smirks, wondering what was going through her mind for that to happen. She primly moves over to the tree to lay out the blanket that she has also brought with her. His eyes are the ones doing the wandering now…not that they haven't been before. He just can't get those exquisitely curved body and lush hips out of his mind. There has been many a night where he has had to "take care" of the annoying ache that seems to consistently lurk in his pants whenever she's around. Most of his acquaintances would have insisted that he bed her already…that what he was doing was entirely too human.

It's a good thing that he never really listened to them in the first place…

As she sets the meal up, he wipes his face on his sleeve while walking over to the impromptu picnic. Just as he is about to take a seat, he notices the scowl on her face as she quickly grabs a skin of water and a ragged towel. "Oh no, you have to clean up before you can eat!"

At any other time he would have taken this as an offense, but the way she sits there and looks defiant makes him burst out into hearty laughter. Sookie, of course, initially takes this as an insult, but as he continues to laugh while doing as she demands, she begins to take another view of things. His laugh is infectious, and sooner than she knows it, she is laughing right with him. Everything feels so much lighter now that the momentary anger has been dissipated.

A silly smile still plays at her lips as a much cleaner Eric sits and takes a large bite of a sandwich she has laid out for him. They eat in silence, listening to the faint sounds of the busy village and buried in their own thoughts. Eric is the first to finish, taking a long draught on the wine skin that she so considerately brought with her. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the shy glances that she pays him…their brightness clouding with what looks like a curious mix of desire and fear. _Why is that, I wonder?_ He asks himself as he decides to find out the answer. He leans back against the tree and stretches out…crossing his legs at the ankles.

Sookie does not miss a single movement…

Ever since he sat down, her mind has been bringing back up those troubling thoughts that plaguing her ever since she first came upon him practicing. Those strong legs stretched out before her, the casual way his body relaxes against the tree as he savors the meal that _she_ prepared for them. Even that little bit of knowledge has her heart doing ridiculous things. She casts her eyes down and acts as if she is putting away the remains of their lunch before he really catches her staring at him. She is so intently into doing this, she almost misses what he tell her, "Sookie, this was wonderful. You didn't have to do all of this, you know."

The flustered barmaid slowly turns to meet gentle eyes, "It was my pleasure, _min herre_…"

A soft finger comes to cuff her chin as he leans in to whisper softly, "We are way past you calling me 'lord'." Another blush covers her face and she curses at herself…_since when did I become so damned…irritating?_

Sookie decides then to calm herself down and to try to recover the thick skin that she had worked so hard to build up…until she looks deep into those sparkling blue eyes. All of a sudden the barrier that she feels she needs to erect falls away and a new feeling starts to overwhelm her…suffocating fear.

The handsome warrior sees the panic on her face and smiles gently, "What are you afraid of, _min lilla en_?" he asks and waits. There should be an explosion coming soon…

"How dare you even suggest that I would be afraid of anything? I can't believe that you would ask me such a thing? I can't believe that…I can't believe…" she hollers…a definite defensive play. Eric just waits for her to run her anger out before he even attempts to speak. He watches as her chest heaves with agitation and her eyes flash with anger, but they still display that fear.

Sookie knows that he is just biding his time…waiting or her rant to be over before he probes any further. What problem would it be if she told him about her shame? It would lift a heavy burden off of her mind…_but what if this is something that would turn him away from her?_

Her greatest fear…

The main reason why she acts the way she does…she has already felt the sting of heartbreak and is determined to NEVER feel it again!

Never mind the betrayal…

Her first response to that simple question was to lash out, to deny it all…but she knew that it was plastered all over her face. Where the fear came from was something that she had been determined to never speak of again…something that was the catalyst in her becoming so hard-hearted. Lowering her gaze and sighing heavily, she moves away from him to lean back against the tree. "I…never speak of it. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to act in such a manner."

He moves closer to her, just close enough so that if he needs to hold her he could, "I don't mean to pry, but it seems to me that this is really bothering you…"

"It's too hard for me right now…give me some time…" she says softly.

Eric considers this, but decides that he has come too close to stop now. Placing a gentle arm around her shoulders, he pulls her into his side, feeling her stiffen. Placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, he tries again. "I am your friend…you can trust me. I mean you no harm."

She sighs as she looks to the blanket, plucking away invisible leaves. _This is hard…_she thinks again, but after all these past days with their conversations…she should be able to open up to him. Looking up and letting her eyes close, she whispers, "I am ashamed to say…I am not…a maid."

Blonde eyebrows rise at the statement, but he wisely says nothing.

Hurrying her speech, she says, "I was engaged at one time…he was a merchant in another village and I thought he loved me. I gave him…everything. I was betrothed, so I had no fear of gaining a bad reputation…until…"

Eric continues to look at her with a blank expression while she regains her courage. He can see the tears clouding her eyes as she finishes her sordid tale. "I was at market when I started to hear the rumors…horrible things that were being said about my soon-to-be husband. I refused to listen and Now I regret that I did..."

"What happened, _min lilla en_?"

Those tears begin to fall now, "I finished my shopping and began my trip home. I did what I usually did to prepare for dinner; waiting for him to come home…he never came. It was close to midnight before I decided to venture out to see if anything had happened to him. I made my way down to the docks, passing the brothels when I saw a door open on one of them and out he came…surrounded by two harlots. I froze…saying nothing as he made his way towards me. He finally saw me and…"

Her body started to shake, so he pulled her in closer, saying, "And what?"

"He laughed," she croaks out as the tears fall harder, "He actually laughed at me before heading back down the street. I couldn't think…couldn't breathe. I took off for here, looking for my grandmother. She took me in and sheltered me from the rumors, but they hit the town with vengeance. That was the main reason why I had to get employment…when the landlord found out I was there and why, he raised the rent past what she could afford," her head falls as she finishes, "I had to help…and I had to stay away from _anything _that would put my heart in jeopardy."

Eric takes all of this in; a scorned woman…a scorned maiden that has hidden her heart away. Somehow, this touches him when it really shouldn't. The need to give her comfort has him hugging her gently as he strokes her hair…allowing her to release all of her sorrow and grief. "My dear Sookie…he is not worth your tears. Do not let him take away what progress you have made," he whispers. Then he says something that he thought he would never tell any woman and actually mean, "Let me help you…"

Tear filled eyes look up into his and suddenly his actions are not his own. He lowers his face to hers and places another gentle kiss to her lips. He honestly meant it to be one to give her some comfort, but she does the one thing he never thought she would…

She moans.

All of a sudden, he needs more from this touch…needs to take more from this touch. His arms circle her, taking hold of her waist as he slants his lips across hers. Sookie's can't help but gasp at the sweet pressure on her mouth. His lips were sinful, nothing like the man she had given her heart to. She shyly lets her arms circle his neck as she feels a deep rumble shudder through his body. Warm moisture touches the tip of her lip and she opens her mouth with another gasp. Eric takes that invitation, allowing his tongue to dance with hers…inciting emotions in her that she thought were long gone.

Her brain shuts down as more intense desire rushes through her. Her fingers start to pull at the silky hair that has been placed in a ponytail…her kisses becoming more desperate and needy. The handsome warrior senses the change in her and presses forward, letting his hands wander over her supple body. He can feel her respond as with each caress she moves her body with it…needing to keep the contact with his hands. Pulling his lips away, he places his forehead against hers, whispering huskily, "Sookie…Sookie, I think I need to stop now…"

Glazed eyes plead with him as she murmurs, "No, please…don't stop."

A tortured groan leaves him as he bends her back gently onto the blanket, lying his powerful body alongside of hers. He turns her towards him as he captures her lips again…making sure that he devours them this time. Unconsciously, she lifts hear leg to cover his…the lower part of her body grinding against him.

"_Fan!"_ he grits out as he feels himself hardening. She presses herself even closer, not the slightest bit afraid of what she is feeling. Eric cannot believe his fortune, but something in the back of his head keep trying to remind him of his promise…rather his _father's _promise to some unknown person to have him marry Sif. He almost pulls back until her little hand slides down from around his neck to caress his back, letting her fingers alternate between gripping and scratching as she makes her way down to his ass.

More curses fall from his lips as she takes hold to push herself against him, the throbbing ache of his shaft robbing him of any common sense. He doesn't want to hurt her by doing this and having to leave her, but everything within him just won't let this go. He changes their position, placing her underneath him as he pulls back to gaze into her eyes. Smiling gently he tells her, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting…inside and out. I never thought I could have such a woman as a close friend, but I find that now I cannot keep it that way."

He kisses her once more before he continues, "I want you in my life, Sookie. I need the fire and contradictions that you challenge me with. We have only known each other for a short time and in that time I find that…" he stops as he tries to think of the right words.

Sookie grins tremulously as she caresses his ass once again, "You can tell me anything, Eric. Please, tell me."

He bends his head close to her ear as he whispers seductively, "I love you."

She drops her head back in ecstasy as she grips him by his face and kisses him ravenously. Eric rubs himself sensuously against her, wanting to feel her skin against his. He leans up, sitting back on his knees as he gazes over her. She is sprawled wantonly against the blanket like a nymph. Smiling wickedly now, he banishes all thoughts of him leaving her, replacing them with the dream of making her his, if even for a short time.

He even forces himself to forget that he never told her that he would be leaving in less than three days.

Slowly, he begins to raise the hem of her tunic dress…her body squirming as he delicately touches her skin to do it. Her eyes close again as he finally pulls it over her head…placing it near the base of the tree. His mouth goes dry as he watches her dusky nipples harden with the cool breeze that is blowing. Bending down, he kisses one lightly as he watches her eyes darken with desire. "Eric…" she moans as her body arches off the ground, pushing that tasty nub further into his mouth. He bites on it lightly, laving the wound with a long, wet caress…then he takes it completely, sucking hungrily.

Desperate fingers grip his hair as she pulls him in closer, needing a deeper and more passionate touch. Her eyes follow his movements, watching intently as he sucks one nipple, then moves to the other…raising his gaze to meet hers. He pulls on it a little, which has her bucking underneath him. _"Det känns så bra…"_ she murmurs, her breath being stolen by the gentle nips taken on the tip of her left nipple. Those battle-hardened hands come up to caress her and her mind shuts down…the very last thought in her mind being one she had stopped thinking about days earlier.

"_Min vackra älskare…"_ he whispers as he leans back once again, running his fingers under the edge of her underwear. "May I?" he says as his gaze pleads with her.

She nods.

Those tantalizing hands gently push them down soft, silky legs before moving back up them to grasp her hips. He grinds his cock against her again, her legs quivering at the response he body is giving with the fiery caress. As soon she is laid bare, he gazes down at her, glorying in the fact that she has allowed herself to accept him…awed by her need to open up again…

…but at what cost?

_I will not think about this now…I will not dwell on this!_

His finger graze over soft, tanned skin…down sensual slopes and planes before resting on the apex in between her legs. Gasping, she arches into his grasp, allowing him to cup her…feeling her release a torrent of into his hand. He growls, having never experienced a woman with such passion or sweet smelling release. Another overwhelming urge takes him as he lowers himself down her body, blazing a trail of heated kisses along the way. Each touch of his lips has her praying to whatever deities her thanks for such a beautiful creature. Once he kisses the golden curls on her mound, his eyes catch hers again.

"Watch me, _min älskare_…" he says huskily as he graces her with a wolfish grin before lowering his head. At the first hot caress from his tongue, Sookie nearly bucks him off of her…her hands looking for anything to grasp onto to stop the torrential storm overtaking her. He takes his time, each stroke calculated and precise…each movement designed to grant her the greatest pleasure. There have been many firsts in this passionate tryst, but this one where he is actually caring how she responds is one that even Pam would laugh at him for.

Most of his conquests have been exactly that…nothing to be thought of or mentioned ever again. Those that he has graced with his attention were happy with that, even though they never really have a choice. This one though…this one has his full attention.

This one deserves every pleasure he can give her.

The tip of his tongue plays with her clit, flicking it back and forth…teasing it unmercifully. He revels in the passion-filled sounds she is making…her pants and whimpers music to his ears. An unusual wave of possession hits him…suddenly all he can think of is that this wonderful woman is _his_…no one would ever come to take his place!

Even if he has to leave her…

He sucks on her harder, taking that pulsing bundle of nerves in his mouth as he gently eases a finger deep into her core. She cries out at the invasion…her hips moving in tandem to the strokes he is initiating with his hand. He can feel the molten honey of her body, surrounding his finger and coursing down his hand. _So tight…_ _så snäva …_ he thinks as he eases two more fingers within her. Another cry of his name urges him to pick up the pace…the fluttering of her delicate walls are teasing him, challenging him to let his cock take the place of his wandering digits.

He needs her release.

Eric nips her clit once more before blowing on it, watching as she lets her mouth fall open in a silent scream. The way she responds is more than enough to bring him to his end, but he clamps it down…wanting, no needing to see her break for him.

"Come for me, _älskare_," he murmurs as he takes her nub once again, feasting on her like she was his last meal…those talented fingers plunging and withdrawing at a tortured pace. Sookie's poor senses are folding under the onslaught of sensations bestowed on her…his tongue, his fingers, his sexy voice all sending her into an inevitable overload. Her head tossing side to side, she begs him, "Please…I can't take anymore…please, by Odin, PLEASE!"

With her cry, he sucks hard as he thrusts into her with his fingers…stretching and teasing the sensitive spot deep within her. Her whole being explodes…her cries a keening wail into the very halls of Valhalla. Pleased beyond measure, the warrior laps up her essence, savoring the sweet taste before he leans back to remove his tunic. Once he tosses it with her dress, he sits till a moment…

By the great halls…

Sookie actually raise up on her elbows to take a hard look at the god-like specimen before her. Every muscle is well-defined, his pecs pulsing slightly…the skin tone almost a burnished bronze. "How are you possible?" she whispers as he gives her a huge grin. He responds modestly, "I am nothing special…"

She sits up to place a trembling hand to his chest. She lets it run slowly down the middle of his pecs to the rippled planes of his abdomen. Her breath catches as she says softly, "There is no way you cannot see what beauty you have. It is because of you that I can believe in…this…again."

Eric caresses her cheek…wondering where she can find all of this in a battle-worn body. Many a woman has spoken of his looks and he has never taken those words to heart.

Now he does.

Running his finger along her lower lip, he replies, _"Tack, älskare_." He then leans down to kiss her again, making the caress as soft as possible. The beautiful barmaid sighs as she lets herself go…taking in his ardent strokes with his tongue and countering them with her own. Her hands venture even further down to the waistband of his _byxor_, slightly afraid of finding out what lies beneath. Eric can sense her hesitation and places his hands over hers while pushing the offending clothing down. "Do not be afraid…I need your touch, _älskare_."

Emboldened by his words, she takes them down…stopped by him kneeling. He stands to allow her to finish and she rises to her knees to take them off. Her eyes widen at the sight of his muscled legs…just as impressive as the rest of him. She make herself look at the towering mass of masculinity that is reaching out to her and he smiles.

She's still somewhat of a maiden.

Kneeling back down to her, he takes her back in his arms…kissing her madly as he lowers he back to the blanket. He gently nudges her legs apart to settle himself at her entrance, groaning deeply at the contact. His kisses become frantic, his lips greedy as they move from her lips down her body to the aching nipples once more. Sookie grips his shoulders as he feasts on her again, his hips grinding sensually against her…her body crying for him.

He can take no more…the aching throbbing must end!

"My Sookie," he pants out, "…may I enter your heaven?"

"Gods…"

Her head throws back as she silently answers by arching into him. Lying his head against her shoulder, he presses forward, gritting his teeth at the impossible tightness that is her weeping core. Her mouth falls open once more, gasping breaths falling from her lips as she is filled completely with his great girth.

"Eric, oh Gods, Eric…your cock…ahhhh!" she moans out. He stops, watching her closely…hoping that she can take all of him. Her face shows a myriad of emotions; lust, desire, happiness, and fear.

"_Min lilla en_, am I hurting you?" he asks in a concerned voice. Being so overcome, all she can do is shake her head. He smiles again as he presses forward, his growl growing with each inch he places within her. Her legs open wider, her body needing that deep touch. Sookie lets her hands have their way; they grip his shoulders, scratch along his back, grab onto his ass, anything to get him to bring him closer to her. Eric stares down at her in awe as he finally can go no further…sheathing himself totally. He kisses her deeply as he pulls out, taking in her moan as she expresses her disappointment.

"I am not anywhere near done with you…" he promises as he pushes himself back into his personal haven. "More…" she gasps as he starts a slow, steady rhythm. Sookie cannot help but to thrust with him…the sensation almost intoxicating. He swirls his hips, hitting deep and she arches into him…her legs wrapping him in a loving embrace.

It is taking every bit of that legendary strength of his to keep from pounding into her, her sheath holding him so tightly he isn't sure he will be able to last. His strokes come harder, his kisses never stopping as he travels with her through the heavens to a place never mentioned on the World Tree.

"Eric.." she calls out as she meets him thrust for thrust, asking for the one thing he was afraid she would, "…harder, please harder!"

_How can he deny her?_

He raise up on his forearms, staring at her flushed face…loving the gentle expressions of pleasure flitting across her features. "Open your eyes, Sookie. I want to see those beautiful eyes when we reach Valhalla." Her eyes fly open and are instantly drawn into the depths of those crystalline blues as his rhythm changes; moving from slow, long thrusts to short, hard pounding. "Dear Odin…" she prays as the pressure increases deep in her womb again. This time, there is no way she can find an anchor against it…the sheer power of it will sweep her away.

She pleads with Eric as she holds him close, "Do not let me go, _min kärlek_. I fear I will be lost…"

"Never…I will never let that happen. Hold on to me…" he moans as he feels his rapid approach to his release. The thrusts become frenzied…her response just as passionate until…

"By the Gods!"

Eric hears her scream as he bellows to the heaven, _"Vad fan…du är fantastisk_!"

A scorching flood coats her womb as he empties himself completely in her…her body taking everything he has to give. Sookie stares up at him, marveling at the muscles tensing in his neck and body as the ecstasy races through both of them. It is hard for her to believe that she was blessed to be this lucky. The after tremors seem to go on forever…her eyes becoming heavy. Her handsome warrior lowers himself down, but keeps his body from crushing her. Her arms limply wrap around his neck as she tries desperately to regain her breath.

Eric slowly moves to her side, bringing her with him to tuck her into his shoulder. There are no words for what just happened…nothing mere words can express to even come close to what was achieved here…

…and he has to leave.

He kisses the top of her head as he regains his breath as well…wondering how this slip of a girl was able to topple the mighty Thor.

"Are you alright?" she asks, tracing a finger around his nipple.

He has to smile…how like her to worry about him!

"I am fine, _älskare_…I am more concerned about you…"

He can feel her smile, "I have never experienced anything like it."

A frown covers his face as he realizes, "Neither have I."

They fall into a comfortable silence as he stares up into the skies…almost as if he is trying to find Asgard and gain the attention of his father.

_I cannot marry Sif now…I can't hurt her, and I won't…_

He closes his eyes and tries once again to clamp down his dread at what will happen when the fortnight is done. He pulls her in closer, needing that contact now more than ever.

oOOOo

Odin stares into the Bifrost, gazing down at his son and the maiden he has wrapped in his arms…a pleased smile on his lips. The Guardian of the Bifrost comes up to him, looking at the All Father quizzically.

"What has you so amused, _min kung_?" he asks.

Odin looks at Heimdall and pats him on his shoulder, "Everything is working out to plan…never worry. Things will be getting more…interesting around here soon."

The powerful lord leaves, still smiling and anxious for the end of the fortnight.

Author's note – I leave this up to you…should this continue?

Swedish terms (supplied by Microsoft Translator)

Far – Father bestar - beasts

resenar – traveler Det känns så bra – It feels so good

lite en – little one alskare - lover

sjoman – seaman byxor - pants

gris – pig min vackra alskare – my beautiful lover

Tusan ocksa – Damn it så snäva – so tight

min herre – my lord tack - thanks

vad fan – what the fuck (or something close to that) kung - king

vara tyst, dum – be silent, supid min karlek – my love

kom hit – come here du är fantastisk – you are amazing

gastgivare – innkeeper

Omforma – Transform

Mitt namn är Eric, vackra en. – My name is Eric, beautiful one

mor – mother

Okunniga manniskor – Ignorant people

Fan du till helvetet – Damn you to hell

Fan Thor, vad har ni gjort nu – Damn Thor, what have you done

långkalsonger – knickers

vanner – friends

Hur kunde jag har varit så dum – How could I have been so stupid

liten kvinna – small woman

adelsman – nobleman

sot kvinna – sweet woman


End file.
